


The Date

by Sunset_Swerve_76



Series: JATP One-Shots [14]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunset_Swerve_76/pseuds/Sunset_Swerve_76
Summary: Summary: Willie takes Alex to an art exhibit for  a dateSetting: Los Feliz 2020Warnings: NoneWords: 1,427
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: JATP One-Shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115450
Kudos: 31





	The Date

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Willie takes Alex to an art exhibit for a date
> 
> Setting: Los Feliz 2020
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Words: 1,427

Alex hesitantly knocked on the door to Julie's bedroom. There was a pause and Alex shifted nervously fiddling with the fabric in his hand. The door swung open to reveal a comfortably dressed Julie.

"Oh hey, Alex! What's up?" she asked.

"U-um so Willie is taking me on a date tonight and he told me to dress nice but this is all I have so I was wondering if you could help me get ready?" he rambled quickly holding up the bundle of clothes in his hands.

"Oh my gosh! Yes Yes!" Julie jumped up and down excitedly before pulling Alex into her room. A smile spread across Alex's face as he walked into the room.

"So he told me to dress nicely but the only nice outfit I have is this suit from our Orpheum performance," Alex rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Go put it on for me?" Julie questioned motioning towards the bathroom. Alex nodded his head and walked into the bathroom to change. Julie passed the time by scrolling through her phone.

"Ehem," Alex cleared his throat to get her attention. Julie looked up from her phone locking it and setting it on the bed next to her.

"Oh my gosh! Alex that looks so good!" Julie encouraged. She helped him style his hair and finish getting ready. They were both sat on Julie's bed, Julie was trying to calm the nervous Alex down when Luke poofed into the room.

"Hey Alex, Willie is here...Wow dude you look good!" Luke stated. Alex blushed a little and thank Luke for letting him know his boyfriend had arrived. He thanked Julie for all her help and gave her a hug before following Luke and poofing down to the studio.

When he got down there Willie was sitting on the couch talking with Reggie and Luke. Alex snuck up behind Willie and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"You ready?" Willie asked placing his hands on top of Alex's. Alex nodded and the pair stood up allowing Alex to fully take in Willie's outfit. He was in a white button-down shirt with black dress pants held up by pink suspenders with a matching bowtie. His hair pulled back into a bun on the top of his head. Willie grabbed ahold of Alex's hand before turning back to Luke and Reggie and saying goodbye.

"Have fun! Oh and Willie make sure he is back by sundown!" Luke yelled after the couple as they made their way out of the studio. Alex shot a glare in Luke's direction, but Willie snapped him back to reality.

"Will do!" he yelled before leading Alex to their destination.

"So where are we going?" Alex asked.

"You'll see," Willie said with his signature smile. "You look really nice by the way"

"I could say the same for you," Alex responded smile as a blush crept up his face.

"And we're here!" Willie said excitedly after a little bit, stopping in front of the same museum he took Alex to on their first date.

"Why are we here again?" Alex looked at his boyfriend skeptically.

"There's an art expo tonight and I thought it'd be fun to check it out," Willie shrugged.

Alex nodded. The duo walked into the museum and began to explore. They walked around looking at the different art pieces and photobombing random people. After a couple of hours of messing around the two decided to make their way back to the studio. They left the building and began their walk hand in hand. About halfway through the walk Willie abruptly interrupted the naturally flowing conversation by running off and dragging Alex with him.

"What the hell?" Alex questioned his boyfriend when he finally stopped. Willie just gestured to the playground in front of him. "A playground? Why are we here?"

"I don't really know? I remembered it was over here while we were walking," Willie shrugged. "Oh and tag your it," he continued before taking off towards the equipment. 

"You're a dork!" Alex called after him.

"Yeah, but I'm your dork," Willie called back. Alex laughed and nodded in agreement before chasing after his boyfriend. the two continued to chase each other around the playground playing children's games like tag and the floor is lava. Once Alex started to develop a stitch in his side from running the duo decided to sit on the swings.

"Thank you for tonight. I had a lot of fun," Alex said interlocking his fingers with his boyfriends as they gently swung back and forth.

"I'm glad," Willie responded with a smile.

The was an audible gasp from somewhere on the playground and both boys spun around to see and little girl staring at the swing set.

"Daddy! Daddy! Look the swings are moving by themselves! There must be ghosts!" she shouted excitedly and pointed at the boys. Alex abruptly stopped his swing which caused the girl to look at it skeptically.

"Olivia sweetie I'm sure it's just the wind," the dad said as he approached his daughter and redirected her to another activity. Willie burst out laughing as they walked away, but Alex sat there frozen in horror at what just occurred.

"Hey Alex, are you okay bubs?" Willie asked concernedly looking at his boyfriend.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm fine," Alex shook it off before starting to lightly swing back and forth again.

"Well, the sun is starting to set and I promised Luke I'd have you home before sundown so we should probably get going," Willie said standing up and pulling Alex up with him.

"You know he was probably kidding right?" Alex laughed at his boyfriend.

"Ah, the keyword there being probably, and I don't really want to deal with a protective, pissed off Luke. I kinda like being able to see you," Willie replied laughing as well before placing a kiss on Alex's nose.

The two walked the rest of the way to the studio where Alex and Willie said their goodbyes. They shared a brief kiss before Willie poofed away and Alex walked into the studio. When he got there Luke and Reggie were huddled around something on the grand piano with their guitars on their backs. Alex made his way over to the couch and collapsed onto it with a sigh. The boys turned around.

"Oh hey, Alex! Did you have fun on your date?" Reggie asked.

"What'd you guys do?" Luke followed up.

"Well we went to an art expo at the museum he took me to on our first date, and then we went to the park and messed around and ended with confusing a little girl who saw us swinging on the swings," Alex explained with a smile stretching across his face as he talked about his time with Willie.

"Sounds like you had fun!" Luke commented.

"Sounds like someone's in love," Reggie said crossing his arms and wiggling his eyebrows. Alex grabbed a pillow at threw it at Reggie who dodged out of the way causing the pillow to hit Luke instead. The three boys laughed and Alex stood up from the couch.

"Do you guys know if Julie is still awake?" he asked his friends.

"I think so? I don't know for sure. I haven't seen her since I poofed up there to tell you Willie was here," Luke shrugged.

"Cool well, I'm gonna get changed and then go talk to her" Alex informed them before walking towards the bathroom. As he passed Reggie he leaned down and whispered, "Maybe a little."

Reggie smiled at his friend before whispering back, "I'm happy for you." Alex thanked him and the two shared a quick hug before going their separate ways. Reggie to finish what he was working on with Luke, and Alex to change and tell Julie about his date.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Thank you all for your patience with my inconsistent posting this weekend. I had family who I haven't seen in three years in town and wanted to spend time with them. Here is the Willex fluff as promised. I hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tomorrow I am not sure I will be posting. I have a very long one-shot that has been in the works for a very long time and has required a lot of preparation. It is another AU and I am super excited to share it with all of you so make sure to keep an eye out! In the meantime please vote and comment I would love to hear your thoughts and reactions to my writing!
> 
> Requests are open and welcome! Just leave a comment or private message me and I will get it written ASAP!
> 
> Until Tomorrow (maybe) Fantoms!


End file.
